


Crayon Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Agereg, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, i hate that tag so much its a huge contradiction, i suck at summaries, this is really short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagito's crayon broke but its okay, because Hajime is a really good crayon doctor.





	Crayon Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my own koko!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+own+koko%21).

“JIJIIIIIIIIII!”

The cry came out of nowhere. Nagito was sitting in the living room, an episode of Between the Lions (the Making Bread episode, his favorite) playing softly on the tv while he worked on a Spider-man coloring book, a pull up snug on his hips. There was no reason for him to be upset. Hajime made his way into the living room after turning the burner under his pot of macaroni noodles on low.

The minute he stepped in he saw exactly what was wrong. There on the floor was Nagito, face squished to the floor as he lay on his stomach, glaring at a broken green crayon next to him.

“Oh, baby,” Hajime muttered, kneeling down to Nagito’s level, “did your crayon break, sweetheart?” Nagito gave a sad nod as he sat up.

“Wus colorin’ green goblin ‘nd pressed down too hard and, and…” Nagito explained with a sniffle, looking down at the murder scene.

“Oh no… looks like Doctor Jiji is needed… Nurse Koko, we need a bandaid and a sticker, stat!” Nagtio let out a giggle as he scrambled up and raced to the hallway where the bathroom and bedroom was. Returning only a moment later, he plopped back down next to Hajime and handed him the supplies.

“How’s he holdin’ up, doctor!” he asked feverently, looking down at the crayon as if it were actually a surgical patient. “Is bad?” Letting out a chuckle. Hajime peeled open the bandage and carefully picked up the crayon in one hand, holding the two parts together.

“Oh, no, I’ve checked him over with my super doctor skills and I think he’ll survive without a doubt.” Hajime reported happily, wrapping the bandage around the wax stick. He picked up the sticker next, examining it. “Hello Kitty, nice.” Placing the sticker over the middle of the bandage, he held it out for Nagito to inspect.

“All fixed! All fixed! I knew you could do it, Jiji! Tanks!!” In a second Hajime's face was being peppered in kisses of appreciation. Pulling back, Nagito looked at Hajime with big shiny eyes. “Jiji color wiff me?”

“In a bit, bunny rabbit, I gotta finish up lunch and then after we eat we can color together, okay?” Hajime replied with a sad voice, rubbing a hand over Nagito's ever fluffy hair. Nagito didn’t seem deterred though.

“Oh, was for wunch! ‘M hungry from all my arts…” Nagito piped, looking back at his coloring book. “Is very hard work!”

“I’m sure it is! I’m making mac and cheese, and it should be finished in,” Hajime checked a watch that wasn’t on his wrist, “about five minutes!”

“Hehe, silly jiji! No watch!” Nagito squeaked, grabbing at Hajime’s wrist. Hajime lifted his hand up, looked at his wrist, let out a gasp, and turning his face in confusion.

“Where did my watch go!?” Relishing in Nagito’s giggles, Hajime rose to finish up lunch, not without looking back at his baby one last time.


End file.
